


Not Everyone Lives In A Box

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has somewhere they like to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everyone Lives In A Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spydurwebb).



> The prompt was Sixth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith.

"So, where are we? Not anywhere remotely important, I'm afraid." The Doctor, wearing a multi-coloured jacket, surveyed his surroundings.

"England, obviously." Sarah hadn't met this particular Doctor before, and tried to appease his apparent blunt nature with a smile as she walked through her gate and he followed. "Bannerman Road, Ealing."

"Ealing? Why the devil would you live in Ealing?" The Doctor grumbled. "You've seen some of the greatest cities in the universe, and you pick Ealing, Sarah Jane?"

"Careful." Sarah opened her front door. "Or else, your TARDIS is going to remain stuck in Ealing. Now, come along, Doctor."


End file.
